


Mittens

by NakuNakuNoMi



Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Winter Holidays [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Itachi fluff, Mittens - Freeform, Multi, Other, Shameless, everyone is alive AU, genderneutral reader, winter holiday writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakuNakuNoMi/pseuds/NakuNakuNoMi
Summary: You were worried when Itachi was late returning from a mission and outside your window was nothing but snow.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Reader
Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Winter Holidays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065953
Kudos: 26





	Mittens

You were always worried when Itachi was supposed to come home from a mission. Even though you knew he was strong, and he would always come back, there were times where unexpected things had made him late, and you couldn’t stop your mind from wandering to countless ‘what ifs’. What if the enemy was stronger? What if his health had taken a sudden turn for the worst? What if some kind of incident happened? 

You couldn’t stop yourself from looking out of the window every time you passed it, even though it would certainly still be a couple more hours before he would arrive. You felt your worry grow as you saw the state of the weather. It had been raining all day, and since it was winter, you feared that by the evening it would get cold enough for the rain to freeze over and even become snow at some point. It would make the mission, and even just the travel home, that much harder and it could significantly delay your boyfriend’s arrival. 

You tried to distract yourself, clean the house, do a whole lot of chores, even the ones you didn’t like. Generally it worked, but as the day went on, it became harder and harder to ignore your instincts and worries. Was he cold? Should you just give up sweeping the floor in favor of taking a chair and sitting in front of the window until he comes home? You decided against it, your rational brain triumphing over your emotional one, and you started dinner preparations instead. Making a portion for two, even though you were now almost sure you’d be eating alone. But making too much was better than too little, you were sure Itachi would scold you if you forgot to eat just because you were waiting for him. 

You were finishing up preparing dinner when you heard the door open up, and you nearly gave yourself a whiplash turning your head so fast to see who was there. Much to your relief, it was the face you had been waiting for all day. You turned off the stove and set down the things you were holding to meet Itachi in the doorway as he closed the door behind him and started to take off his shoes. 

The snow on his clothes was melting and the white snowflakes in his hair disappeared when there was no longer an ice cold wind to keep them frozen. You wanted to go over and hug him, but seeing as he was wet and cold, and probably wanted to change as soon as possible, you settled for a ‘welcome home’ and a quick kiss before returning to the stove, telling him that dinner would be ready by the time he got changed. 

As if it was timed, Itachi emerged from your shared bedroom wearing comfortable, warm indoor clothes right as you turned off the fire again and went to serve the food. The moment you set the food on the table and you were no longer at a risk for burns, Itachi finally approached you for a proper greeting, placing a hand on your cheek and-

_“Eek! Your hands are incredibly cold”_

He pulled his hand back with a soft chuckle.  
 _  
“I guess they aren’t warmed up yet from the harsh weather outside.”_

_“You wear so much protective gear, yet no mittens? You specialize in fire jutsu and yet your hands are freezing?”_

Your face looked adorable scrunched up in confusion and slight shock, and Itachi could only shrug and chuckle once again. You stepped away from him and ran to your shared room, leaving him in the living room, a little confused and still waiting on that proper welcome kiss. When you came back holding fluffy mittens in your hands, he furrowed his brows slightly, giving you a questioning look. 

_“I’m putting these with your uniform”_

_“You know I can’t wear those on a mission”_  
  
“You can wear them on your trip home, you can have warm hands while you think of me.”

_“That’s a trick question”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“I always think of you”_


End file.
